Miyuki Yano
“Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new.” Full name Miyuki Yano (She just used Akiko's last name since she didn't really have one) Pronunciation Miyuki: Mew-Key Yano: Yah-No Name Origin Miyuki is a common Japanese name which can also be translated as Beautiful Snow or Deep Snow, since her fur color was white as snow and she was indeed a beautiful kitten she was named Miyuki. Titles Kitty Girl Neko tumblr_mbx3rm8wBI1qe88g8.gif tumblr_msvt597rZs1r922azo1_500.png tumblr_msvt597rZs1r922azo2_500.png Appearance Miyuki has two toned color eyes, blue and golden, when she was a Kitten is was normal for cat's to have two colored eyes and it was looked at as beautiful but as a human people look at it strangely since it's differnet. She has beautifully long white-ish pink hair, and curvy hips and large bust to tag along with her looks and light fair skin. tumblr_mmkid9O9881snaskjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n93avucgMm1r3z3s3o1_500.gif tumblr_mmkypjXWv01snaskjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mh91hgKn3v1qktq5eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n9o1erbz9I1tbb9hso1_500.png Symbol All she ever wanted was peace and for everyone to come together as one, despite peoples differences. People are known for picking on people who are different from each other which Miyuki is one of those different people who get picked on a lot for her unique look. Cats for one don't care if you look different, if youre good to them they'll be good to you. That's all. Zodiac Leo Strengths: *Confident *Ambitious *Curious *Generous *Loyal *Encouraging *Hyper Leo Weakness:*Pretentious *Domineering *Melodramatic *Stubborn *Vain A Leo is very independent but they need something to control and someone to admire them and appreciate them. They are fully capable of being greatly successful on their own but they are much happier if they have an audience and a following of people who look up to them. They would prefer not be alone. Personal Characteristics Birth Date: July 26th Birth Place: Japan Reputation: Miyuki is looked at as a very weird person, she acts just like a cat! She has kitty characteristics and tries her best to act human as possible but it's something to get used to. Although she acts very kitty like she is also looked at as very cute and sweet so that makes up for the strage part.. and her hyper self. She is also always very curious and pretty open/blunt with things.. she doesn't get embarrassed easily for the fact that she still has the mind-set of a cat. Catgirls typically display cat-like behaviors, exhibiting traits such as playfulness, mischievousness and deviousness. How she acts: (Not how she looks like.) tumblr_mjmen6G9Sd1qa7br5o1_500.gif tumblr_n5ujhjXBXp1s4cujlo1_500.gif tumblr_n11xkqM0Pq1r32mobo1_500.gif Fighting Style Special attack: She winds up her arm and forces an unleash of energy and throws a strong attack. tumblr_inline_nelvvmAGt71qh3sl2.gif tumblr_nf90d3gHfV1sz6yh1o3_500 (1).gif tumblr_ng85keH0Ym1s307p6o1_500 (1).gif Signature attack: She has very unnaturally long nails that she uses to claw at people with, along with strong legs that'll kick you into oblivion. tumblr_na5a60GPJi1rrr564o1_500.gif tumblr_na8f90BjNs1rw3w54o1_500.gif tumblr_mi7vnlSbhE1r301a6o1_500.gif Extrauniversal Information Analogue: Neko (K-Project) Desired Voice Actor: Inspiration: Nekos Physiology When Miyuki's owner Akiko opened the door coming home from school Miyuki slipped out the door as the curious kitten she was and the bird she had her eye on for a while was sitting at the top of a tree branch mocking her but her adventurous kitty self couldnt stand any longer for it and climbed up the tree and onto the thin tree branch but as soon as she jumped to attack the bird it flew away and Miyuki slipped hanging onto the thing branch for her tiny life. Soon enough water came spilling in out of knowhere, she let out a small "mew" hoping someone would hear her and thankfully she saw Akiko run out and save her, she clung onto Akiko but as soon as she thought she was safe a huge wave was coming and before Miyuki could alert Akiko with another small meow the wave swept them away, Miyuki obviously was a horrible swimmer and her small nails couldnt cling to Akiko as well as she had hoped and she slipped away. Miyuki struggled in the water and passed out. She woke up dripping wet and exhausted but in her susprised she woke up... as a human. Of course naked but severely confused. She still has the abilities of a cat: Tumblr mfeqwoLfYd1rv6xsao2 500.gif http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Feline_Physiology%7CFeline Physiology : Enhanced Senses. She had keen eye sight (Night vision) and smell and hearing to hunt down her prey. Increased amounts of speed, felxiblity, agility/jump and balance. Very sharp bite aka sharp teeth and an amazing climber. She's very good at hiding and being sneaky/quiet. : tumblr_mixumta1fQ1rshzuyo1_500.gif tumblr_nj3r4l90971tr32pho1_250.gif tumblr_inline_mj4pnffCR21rh4pjt.gif SmackTalk ! Prefight: "When I win, will you play with my hair and feed me fish sticks?!" Neko Eating.png Post fight: "Look what you've done! -Yawn- Nya... Now I'm sleepy.." Tumblr mv8so6z1PB1s96wz9o1 500.gif Biography Miyuki wasn't always a human... surprisingly she was actually a very cute small snow white kitten with gorgeous blue/golden eyes. When she was born her mother and father were street cats so she was born in an alley way. She had 9 brothers and sisters and herself made 10 kittens. She was always the odd one out since she had such different eyes and her parents both didn't have white fur, her father was striped grey and her mother was all black with a big of grey on her paws. Miyuki didn't mind being different though, she always adventured off and had fun by herself while her brothers and sisters tried to stay as close to each other as possible Miyuki just ran off and played with butterflies and chasing mice. Her father was actually very proud of his mischevious kitten and made sure to keep her out of trouble but he never bothered her when she was in her own world playing. Although one day while her mother was feeding and Miyuki tried to fit inbetween the hungry kittens trying to get to mommy's nipple milk she got caught off guard with a birdy. It was a gorgeous blue and it chirped at her. Miyuki tilted her head and scurried off trying to chase it. She chased the bird all the way to a park and got tired. She felt her tummy rumbling and decided she'd give up on her almsot impossible adventure and ran back home to her family but in her surprise... she noticed humans with a net and a huge truck blocking the alley way. She couldn't read the truck but it did have a picture of animal's with leashes and collars. Her little kitten eyes widened when she saw her parents fighting for their lives as they were caged and tossed into the back of the truck along with her brothers and sisters. She was about to run to them to try and save them like the courageous kitten she was but when her parents noticed she wasn't captured by the animal capturers they shook their heads knowing she was going to try to save them. Her dad yelled "RUN MY BABY KITTEN. PLEASE JUST RUN." He screamed. Miyuki backed up when the animal capturer's noticed the loud meow they noticed Miyuki and just as they were about to run and catch her she made a small pout and her teary eyes blinked while she booked it between their legs and ran off.. they tried to chase her but she was too fast.. she never saw her family ever again.. As she grew for a few months she hunted for her food and moved around a lot finding new places to live. She missed her family so much, she tried to sniff them out or hear them but she never could find anything that would lead her to them. She started to feel very sick after being on her own for so long she thought it would be the end of her life right there in the cold dark streets until she saw the truck... that stole her family. She couldn't move or run. She had given up running, the men in the truck noticed her and got out the truck scooping her up they noticed she didn't look too good. Instead of putting the kitten in the back of the truck they just held her in their lap and took her to a vet. The vet helped her get better very soon and the happy kitten felt much better. She then was sent to a place where animals were all gathered to be sold to owners.. humans. She was very confused but soon realzied this wasn't that bad... and hopefully her family was ok like she was, but somewhere deep down she felt awful and her father wouldn't have wanted her to be 'captured'. He told her to run so she could be free but as soon as she was put away and locked up in a cage a small girl saw her. She had long black beautiful hair and as soon as they locked eyes she knew she would be her owner. The girl's name was Akiko and Miyuki grown on her. She lived with her not too long and she wasn't a kitten for too long either.. about 2 years passed and the flood that she got swept away in... she had become a human but not only a human but a human with cat characteristics. Tumblr mu4jlmJT2s1r922azo1 500.gif Category:RPC Category:Physical Ether User.